Just a little self concious
by supagal
Summary: Kakashi learns that sometimes girls just need a good whine.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Sad isn't it? **

'Ergh.' Sakura let out a loud dramatic sigh, slyly glancing at the man next to her to see if she had drawn a reaction. The silver haired man remained perfectly still whilst reading an orange book leisurely.

Sakura pouted but was far from defeated. She shuffled slightly and let out an even larger overly dramatic sigh. Sakura looked up again to see Kakashi turn the page slowly. She let out a slightly whineier sigh and kicked her feet.

'Have you got some sort of breathing condition I should know about?' Kakashi asked casually turning another page. Sakura growled and pushed up from the floor to lean on her elbows.

'Actually I do have a problem.' She replied with a strained politeness, sometimes this man could really grate on her nerves.

'Well then I suggest you hurry down to see Tsunade, she can give you a plastic bag to breath into or perhaps one of those nifty inhaler thingys.' Sakura's eye visibly twitched at his response.

'No I didn't mean I have a problem with my breathing, I meant I have a problem in general.' She ground out holding back her annoyance.

'Oh now Sakura no need to be so judgmental. Sure when I first met you I though you had some weird mental problems but I'm sure with some good therapy you could work it…'

'NO you twit I mean I have a problem to do with my social life and before you make some other snarky comment I have friends!' Sakura snapped fixing her best dirty look on Kakashi who was still engrossed in the book in his hands.

'Oh well why didn't you say that?'

Sakura ground her teeth before composing herself.

'Well you see I was talking to Ino and she says my standards are too high.' Sakura explained keeping her eyes on her hands.

'When you say you standards are too high do you mean for food, clothes or'

'Boys!' Sakura spat tired of his replies designed to annoy her. Kakashi finally lowered his book to settle his eye lazily on her.

'Well that's simple to solve, just lower your standards.' He stated matter of factly. Sakura's jaw dropped. How dare he say that!

'You can't say that! My standards are not too high! So what if I want a decent guy!' She retorted angrily. Kakashi blinked slowly and quickly realized that he's advice hadn't been the right type of advice.

'If you already thought your standards aren't too high why did you ask me?' Kakashi asked genuinely confused. Sakura sat up straighter and clenched her fists.

'Because you were supposed to reassure me that I was right!' She yelled leaning a little closer to Kakashi in preparation for giving him a slap.

Kakashi shuffled as far back as the tree behind would let him keeping a careful watch on her fist the whole time. It always puzzled him why women asked question they wanted a specific answer to. Namely their opinion.

'Erm I mean of course you shouldn't lower your standards.' He stuttered desperately trying to amend his previous mistake. Sakura's anger suddenly turned toward the bug on her shirt as she viciously flicked it off.

'Exactly and that's what I said to Ino! I mean there's nothing wrong with wanting a good looking, smart, funny guy who appreciates me and actually has an interest in what I have to say. And it's not like I'm hideous or anything. Am I?'

It took a few moments for Kakashi to realize her final statement hadn't been a rhetorical question. She looked at him expectantly whilst drumming her fingers on her leg.

'Oh no not at all' Sakura rolled her eyes at his answer before flopping onto her back.

'You're just saying that so I'll shut up.' She grumbled dejectedly staring at the sky. Kakashi regarded her with a new curiosity, true he did want her to stop complaining but there was something extremely interesting about Sakura when she got wound up.

'What could possibly make you think otherwise?' He asked his curiosity now in full swing. Sakura rumpled her nose in distaste.

'Well don't you think my legs are a bit well skinny and chicken like?' She questioned whilst sticking one leg straight out in the air.

Kakashi regarded the extended leg with great scrutiny. True they were slim but not chicken like as she had said. He cocked his head to the side as he thought happily that in fact she had very nice legs, perfect for… He abruptly derailed his rather inappropriate train of thought.

'I'd say more slim and toned then chicken like.' He answered lazily, not giving anything away of his previous thoughts. Sakura flopped her leg back down.

'Don't you think my hips are a bit boney? They stick out loads and I'm always bumping them off things.' Sakura lifted her pelvis of the ground to regard them herself so she probably missed the uneasy look on Kakashi's face as she arched her back.

Kakashi struggled to pull his eyes away and for his mind to stop replaying how she had just delicious arched her back.

'Maybe that's just a sign that you're clumsy always bumping about and so on.' He replied his voice a little more strained. Sakura sighed before lifting up her arms.

'What about my shoulders don't you think there a bit manish?' She quizzed looking sideways at Kakashi expectantly who seemed to be intensely thinking of an answer.

When all he was really doing was trying to avoid staring at her chest. He shook his head trying to snap out of his daze before she caught him.

'I wouldn't say manish just defined.' He replied as evenly as possible as she circled her shoulders before placing her arms back to her sides.

'I don't really like my mouth my teeth are all wonky and... .' Kakashi didn't her anything after that he was having a small heart attack from watching her innocently lick her lips. The words sick old man kept floating around his head but he was past caring.

'And then there's my forehead.' She pouted whilst slapping a hand over the smooth skin of her forehead. Kakashi chuckled softly at her oldest body hang up.

'Everyone has something quirky about them, and it's not that big.' He replied still smiling through his mask at her attempts to shrink her forehead by wrinkling it.

'If the wind changes your face will stay like that.' He warned idly. Sakura abruptly stopped and rolled over onto her front to watch him more attentively.

'So then ego what don't you like about yourself?' She asked a grin starting to spread across her face.

'Why Sakura I don't dislike anything I'm perfect.' He replied simply whilst moving his hands behind him to lean on and crossing his legs.

'As I've said before ego the size of a continent. Come on there must be something you don't like; I mean I can list loads of things I don't like about me.' She retorted, delicately raising an accusing eyebrow.

'That's because you're a girl, girls live to complain about there bodies it's what you do it's a fact.'

Sakura scoffed at his reply shaking her head slightly in disapproval.

'That's not true! We talk about other deep and meaningful stuff. Besides at least we care about our appearance unlike some people.' She snapped looking at Kakashi pointedly.

'Me? I happen to think my appearance is immaculate.' He said feigning shock. Sakura allowed her eyes to rake over his so called immaculate appearance.

His hair was a total mess and looked as though it hadn't seen a brush since it had started growing. His uniform was disheveled and hung loosely on his wiry frame and there was the whole mask mystery… However despite his messy hair and baggy clothing he appeared clean which was more than Sakura could say for most boys her own age. In fact when the breeze brushed past her it would carry his aroma of soap, shampoo and that unmistakable male scent that she could only link with Kakashi.

'Enjoying the view?' Kakashi queried casually snapping her out of her revere; embarrassedly she quickly stuttered another question to cover her blatant sizing up of her sensei.

'Well, what is it? You got love handles or nobly knees under all those clothes? Or maybe you've got really bad skin and that's why you wear a mask? Or maybe…'

'No, no and no.' Kakashi sighed before running a hand through his hair, he had a feeling she wasn't going to stop anytime soon and he could already feel her wearing him down.

'I guess I don't like being so lanky.' He stated motioning to his legs. He expected Sakura to burst out into hysterics or tease him but to his surprise she remained impassive.

'Why I'd love to be tall.' She whined wriggling her 5'5 frame.

'Because I'm just all legs and arms, like a baby horse that's just been born all gangly and awkward.' He moaned making awkward movements with his arms to accentuate his point. Sakura smiled gently at the image, whilst Kakashi pondered his unusual response to her question, he felt like he was a whiney fifteen year old again.

'Well would you rather be short and fat?' She grilled quickly.

'No it's just well I do wish I had a bit more bulk to me.' Kakashi replied looking at his lean limbs. Sakura paled, she didn't understand this man people wanted to lose weight not gain it.

'What? You just work backwards compared to everyone else don't you? You can't just be like everyone else nooo, I mean everyone likes the sunshine and you like the rain, normal people read normal books you read porn in public, me, Naruto and Saskue like fried eggs you like scrambled. Everyone wants to be thin whereas you want to be fat!' She ranted utterly confused and exasperated.

'I can't help being an individual, yesh Sakura I didn't know you were keeping a list, never knew you find me so interesting. And I don't want to be fat just less scrawny as it were.' Kakashi grumbled a little upset that she accused him of not being normal.

He felt he was the model of a normal person, after all he reads porn in public, kills for a living and teaches young children how to kill for a living what could be more normal?

'I don't keep a list you egocentric git… You're hardly scrawny, In fact I prefer guys who are more lean and sinewy then bulky and muscle bound.' Sakura countered. Kakashi regarded her carefully; did she just suggest he was her type?

'Why Sakura I'm flattered, I didn't know you approved of my body so much.' He said happily as Sakura's face reddened. Sakura didn't know whether to be mortified or angry.

'You! You! Arghhh you're so infuriating!' She bellowed before sulkily rolling onto her back.

'I think I'm going to call you scrawny from now on.' She hissed plucking violently at her vest.

'That's fine with me chicken legs.'

'Shut up.'

'Sooo, nice weather we've'

'Shut up.'

'Ok, ok I'm sorry Sakura, now how about you help me train? You can be my extra weight like old times.' Kakashi asked politely, giving her a disarming smile trying to make amends.

Sakura grumbled under her breath before pushing off the ground to grumpily walk over to join him as he got into a push up position. She muttered something about his scrawny arms before plonking herself on his back.

'Easy now try not to break my scrawny arms.' He said to Sakura irritation.

She swatted the top of his head for his troubles. As he began his push ups Sakura become slowly but increasingly aware of the tight muscles in his back rippling beneath her back. How come she had never noticed this before she wandered absent mindedly. So not as scrawny as he had suggested she thought smirking.

She became desperately aware of him. Everything about him from that heavenly aroma of his, to his breathing and the heat radiating from him. Sakura reveled in the warmth and comfortable closeness of his body which would never be acceptable under any other circumstances.

Just as her eyes were slowly drifting close reality hit her. She shouldn't be feeling so comfortable with Kakashi; he was her sensei, it was wrong to enjoy being so close to him. She began to chew her lip anxiously becoming frantically distraught with her desire to be closer to him.

She had to get away from him and now. She sat up hastily with every intention of getting up and running away suddenly remembering an 'appointment' she just couldn't miss. Unfortunately her sudden action caught her off balance and she began to slide off Kakashi back with a squeak.

She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her connection with the ground. The pain of being plunged to the ground, instead she felt a warm, hard body braced above her. Kakashi had caught her, one hand was buried in her pink locks supporting her head and protecting it from bashing off the ground and the other was placed next to her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat and all sane thoughts flew out of her head.

'Oops a daisy' Kakashi breathed the tone of his voice unreadable. Sakura was mesmerized; she had never been this close with a boy never mind a _man_. Why didn't either of them move? This was wrong he stopped her falling but he should have let her go by now.

Kakashi seemed to realize the same thing and rolled back onto his haunches to let her up.

'You ok?' He asked in his usual bored tone, his one visible eye devoid of emotion. Whereas Sakura was totally flustered.

'Yeah just had a clumsy moment there.' She replied shakily. Did something just happen between them or had she imagined it? Kakashi stood up and increased the distance between him and the muddled teenager.

'I guess by you're hasty tumble you have somewhere to be?' Kakashi asked looking at the log next to Sakura rather than her. Sakura rather ungracefully rose to her feet and wobbled past Kakashi.

'Bye.' She stuttered, Kakashi nodded and sat back down and watched her go.

Only after she was out of sight did Sakura let out the breath she had been holding. Now she was thoroughly confused and had nobody to complain to about Ino's bitchy comments. Great.

**Ok just a little something I felt like writing… not sure if I should leave it as a oneshot or not. Review and let me know if you want more! Thanks.**


End file.
